


The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by Viwiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), White Collar
Genre: Buffy helps with an investigation, First Meetings, Gen, Old Work, Peter has a bad feeling about this, Prompt Fic, bodyguard!Buffy, flirtage, possible future Buffy/Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: Buffy is working as a bodyguard when she crosses paths with a certain FBI special agent and his consultant.
Relationships: Neal Caffrey & Buffy Summers, Neal Caffrey & Mozzie, Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khiela Cadona (Khiela)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiela/gifts).



"Are you sure she can help?" Neal asked.  
  
"Of course she can," Mozzie said resolutely. "She's like Wonder Woman and Catwoman all wrapped up in a tiny package,” he enthused but then backpedaled after a beat, “Not really tiny, don't tell her I called her tiny! Or that I called her a mix of Wonder Woman and Catwoman!" there was barely pause between words and slight tone of panic shone through.  
  
"Relax Moz, I'll keep my mouth shut," Neal promised, even though his eyebrows had inched upward. As per usual, Mozzie’s antics brought amusement to him.  
  
"You'd better! After what happened to Andrew..." the shorter man lifted his eyeglasses in a way that Neal registered as a nervous mannerism.  
  
Neal’s curiosity was piqued and he couldn’t help it, "What happened to Andrew?"  
  
Mozzie shivered slightly, "He met the bad end of her wrath. Bye, bye, laptop, bye, bye, collectibles…" the small man muttered the end darkly, mostly to himself.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Neal scratched his cheek absent-mindedly. She must be one heck of an interesting woman if Mozzie thought she could help him and her mere reputation kept geeks in check.

* * *

Buffy had been taking miscellaneous jobs for several years now. Currently, she had a stint as a bodyguard for an IT company's CEO for his stay in Manhattan. He had received some creative threats and decided he would rather be safe than sorry and hired her. She had a good reputation in the right circles, and it had made him hire her despite of the reservations he had upon seeing her. She had a feeling it wasn’t just her stature – she thought he may have been expecting a man as she often went by just Summers.  
  
Her employers varied a great deal as previous time she had worked as a bodyguard it had been two months ago and it had been a rising rapper. For the most of the time she worked as a personal trainer and a martial arts teacher at a gym near her apartment.  
  
Right this moment, she was on the clock and attending a diner party with the CEO, Steve Anderson, and the sleaze-balls in suits frequenting parties like these were starting to grate on her nerves.  
  
Even if she had an expensive silk dress on, it didn't change the fact she would be able to kick ass when needed and that was something the males in this party seemed to forget as soon as they caught a glimpse of her cleavage or leg.  
  
If she heard one more _"A bodyguard? But you're so small!"_ she'd stomp the heel of her beautiful, and very expensive, red stiletto sandal in the speaker's foot. She didn’t even care if it had the potential to ruin the pieces of art in question.  
  
A pair of men approached her as she was coming up possible ways to mutilate that wouldn’t ruin her shoes. Both of them were younger than what was the average in this party. One of them was dressed in a regular suit that looked like an every-day one while the other man was decked in a clearly expensive suit and tie combo and was wearing a fedora that made him stand out.  
  
The older and more serious looking one was the first to approach her, "Excuse me, Miss? Could you tell where I can find Mr. Anderson?" he enquired while the other gave her a charming smile that practically radiated trouble.  
  
Politeness and charming smile did little to take the edge off her bad mood and the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them, "Do I look like keep track of every damn creeper here?"  
The snarkiness and word choices of it caused both of the men to raise their eyebrows with surprise.  
  
Before either of them could reply to that, she waved her hand, "No, don't answer to that," she shook her head. "I'm sorry, you caught me at a bad moment."  
  
She didn't usually make it a habit of jumping at innocent people's throats, but she had been here for nearly three hours with old men harassing her and being without anything that could be called entertainment. That wasn't counting the woman who had had a little too much to drink and started to accuse her husband of cheating.  
  
"That's fine. I can sympathize," the man who had asked the question brushed her glitch aside with an easy smile, glancing at the people around them. He had obviously come to the right conclusion about the reason behind her crankiness. She noticed as the younger one quirked his lips with something of an inside joke. She assumed he was amused by his companion's obvious dislike of events like this.  
  
"You asked after Steve Anderson? He's over there," she tilted her champagne flute to the direction of sofas near the fireplace, "getting a little too cozy with Mrs. Reese, if you ask me. But then again, who am I to judge," she shrugged her shoulders delicately.  
  
"Thank you," the man smiled once more before he elbowed the younger man into moving and with a tilt of a fedora they left her to watch as they navigated through the crowd to her temporary boss. The man who she had spoken with said something to Mr. Anderson who got up and they headed to the door.  
  
As Anderson looked at her way, she lifted her eyebrow in a silent question. He answered with a shake of his head, no, she wasn't needed.

* * *

It had been a quite a while since her boss had left with the men, and she was starting to get worried. She went to ask the hostess of the party if she knew what was going on.  
  
She was taken by surprise when she was told the man asking her Anderson's location had been an FBI agent and that Anderson had been taken to the FBI corporate crimes department.  
  
What the white collar crime investigators wanted with him she didn't know, but she had a feeling it wasn't anything good.  
  
Damn it, she silently seethed. She had been counting on this job to pay for this month's rent. Now that, from the looks of it, Anderson had been probably arrested, she'd have to pick up extra shifts at the gym. Damn misogynistic bastard.

* * *

She had just gotten out of her morning shower and been in the middle of drying her hair when her phone rang. It showed a number she didn't recognize.  
  
"Hello?" she answered as she absently looked around for her brush.  
  
_"Miss Summers?"_ a vaguely familiar male voice questioned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
_"This is agent Peter Burke, we met in passing in the party last night,"_ he elaborated and she recognized the voice as the serious looking man. _"I'm afraid your employer, Mr. Anderson, has been arrested. We have a few questions we'd like to ask, if you could come to our offices to answer them."_  
  
"Sure, I can do that," Buffy agreed. It wasn't like she had work now that Anderson had been arrested. "When do you want me to drop by?"  
  
_"Is this afternoon too early?"_  
  
"No, it's fine. I'll be there.”

* * *

  
"–and this storage unit was where?" Peter wrote down her reply in the same notebook he had written the previous bits of information Miss Summers had been able to provide.  
  
"I believe that was all of it,” he told her as he finished writing. “We'll be in contact if we need to know something more," he flipped the notebook shut.  
  
She nodded with acknowledgement as she lifted the strap of her handbag to her shoulder, "You have my number."  
  
"We do," Caffrey agreed, his tone was one that made Peter frown discreetly as they stood to escort her out and the younger man gestured for her to go first. Caffrey and Miss Summers had flirted back and forth throughout the whole time Peter questioned her about her former employer's activities. It was far from uncommon but still, it wasn’t something to be encouraged even if she wasn’t a suspect.  
  
They had already exited Peter's office when Caffrey spoke up, "Buffy, I have to ask – I believe we may have a common acquaintance of an acquaintance... Do you know someone called Andrew Wells? If so, I heard you are the one to go to get help with something – rather unique." Peter was immediately on alert, it sounded like Caffrey was planning something. He'd have to keep a closer eye on him.  
  
"I do," Miss Summers' voice sounded wary as she confirmed the familiarity.  
  
"A nerdy guy, very fond of his laptop?" Caffrey confirmed with a grin. Judging by the way Caffrey emphasized certain words, Peter guessed that something had happened to the laptop in question. The almost predatory smirk Miss Summers responded to that question was enough of an answer for both Peter and Neal.  
  
"Miss Summers, I believe this the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Caffrey smiled in a way Peter knew from experience meant nothing but trouble.  
  
"Oh, I'm certain of it," Summers responded with a mischievous smile of her own and linked her arm with Caffrey's as the man offered it to her. Peter had a really bad feeling about this.  
  
The pair headed to the elevator, leaving Peter standing alone in the bull pit with an unsettling feeling of dread.  
  
He could hear Summers' voice faintly before the elevator doors closed after them, "So, what exactly did you want from me, Mr. Caffrey?"

**Author's Note:**

> The title is obviously after the famous Casablance quote and the fic is an answer to the following prompt from Khiela:
> 
> Fandoms: BtVS, White Collar  
> Song: Still Counting, Volbeat  
> The absolutely last line of the fic must be "So, what exactly did you want from me, Mr. Caffrey?"


End file.
